


Small Packages

by HaniTrash



Series: Small Packages [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Billionaire Steve, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve has like 12 years on Bucky, Sugar Daddy Steve, Top Steve Rogers, because Bucky loves his cage, but Bucky's not poor, but they're both adults, he's just got daddy issues, should I tag for the cock cage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash
Summary: “Gonna fill you up, baby, let you feel me all day, remind you that you’re mine, my good boy, so good for me while I was gone.” Words are falling from Steve’s mouth almost as fast as he’s fucking into Bucky, and it’s when he gets like this, when there’s no filter between his brain and his lips, no holding back to the way he drives into Bucky, that Bucky knows Steve needs him as much as Bucky needs Steve in that moment, and it affects him more than anything else Steve does for him, fulfills him in a way that nothing else does.Steve is the owner of a tech company and travels often for business. When he comes home from an impromptu trip just days before Christmas and one week before their planned wedding, Bucky needs some reassurance from his Daddy that he's still wanted.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Small Packages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670113
Comments: 13
Kudos: 409





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwenpools_Aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/gifts).



> My first foray into writing a daddy kink...hope you guys like it. Also, a slightly belated Christmas gift for my fab beta and cohort, Gwenpools_Aesthetic! I love you!

"Steve, what the fuck?"

"What?"

"How many fucking trees do you think we need?" Bucky asked, watching Steve haul yet another tree—this one made six—into the house. At least this one wasn't gargantuan like the others. Regardless, Bucky was thankful yet again for the cleaning service that was in every week because that was a fuck ton of needles to sweep up.

"There's five floors to the house."

"Yeah? And? We don't use them all every fucking day. It already smells like a pine forest in here."

"Sweetheart," Steve said, propping the tree against the wall and closing the space between them. "Your parents are spending a week here with us. I want everything to be perfect. That means a tree on every floor. And I wanted one more just for us, in the bedroom."

Bucky let Steve pull him in for a gentle kiss. "You know Ophelia is just going to climb this one, too, right?"

"Mm-hmm. But I bought a few special presents for you on my trip that I don't think you want everyone else to see.”

“You got me more presents? Can I see?”

“Absolutely not. They’re for Christmas. I want them opened by a tree, with you naked next to the fireplace in our room, so you can model them for me." Steve nosed along his neck, and his breath came hot in Bucky's ear when he spoke again. "What would your parents think if they knew how much you liked to wear pretty things?"

Bucky couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his throat, or the way he clutched at Steve's shoulders.

"Daddy," he gasped, and Steve chuckled darkly.

"Now be a good boy and help me bring this upstairs. There's decorations in the car for it."

Bucky nodded, trying to get his breathing under control.

For all that Steve had given him crap about calling him Daddy at first, the man had taken surprisingly hard to the title, and they'd fallen farther down that dynamic than either of them had expected to. Steve liked taking care of people in general. And Bucky, for all his protestations to the contrary, liked having someone to take care of him completely (finally, even if it took him until he was a fully-grown adult).

The fact that Steve would be his husband in a week still boggled his mind.

He'd been joking about a New Year's Eve wedding, but Steve had loved the idea, and of course he'd do anything Bucky asked of him. Somehow, impossibly, Steve had managed to arrange for them to get married on super short notice while his foster parents would be visiting, and not for the first time since they'd started dating Bucky marveled at what could be accomplished with enough money and Steve's determination.

“When are we leaving for your mom’s?” he asks, grabbing the tree stand and hefting the trunk up while Steve guides the tree up the stairs.

“I was going to mention that, before you started whining about the tree.”

“I wasn’t _whining_ ,” Bucky immediately objects. It’s just that he’d had other plans for when Steve got home—ones that involved less clothing and more fucking.

“The weather is supposed to be bad in the morning now,” Steve continues, ignoring him. “So I thought we’d leave this afternoon and get a hotel for the night? That way we can still be there tomorrow. And then drive home late tomorrow as planned, or early in the morning the next day so we can pick up your parents at the airport.”

“I assume that means you’ve already gotten us a hotel room?”

Steve pauses, bites his lip, and glances at him out of the corner of his eye.

“If that’s okay?”

The moment of uncertainty from someone who is normally fully in control of everything is adorable to Bucky. And it speaks volumes to how worried he is about this visit to his mom. She’s not doing well, and Bucky knows it will hit Steve hard when the time comes. Part of the reason for this trip is because they are bringing her a large screen tv and connecting a laptop to it and showing her aide how to log in to view the wedding next week. They’re going to have someone there streaming it just for her, and they’ll be able to see her as well.

“Babe. Of _course_ it’s okay.” They get the tree set down in the room and Bucky cups Steve’s face, thumbs stroking over the soft hair of his neatly trimmed beard. “I know how important this is.” He kisses Steve softly, no tongues, just a gentle press of lips.

“Thank you,” Steve exhales, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and holding him tight.

“Besides, if the weather is that bad and we’re running late, you can afford to send a car to pick up my parents. My dad will bluster about the expense after we already paid for their plane tickets, but my mom will probably be tickled.”

Steve swats him on the ass, and not gently. “Little shit.”

Bucky laughs. “You love me.”

“I do. Even when you’re being a shit.”

“ _Especially_ when I’m being a shit.”

Steve nips at Bucky’s bottom lip. “Don’t push your luck, sweetheart. Or I’ll stick a plug in you for the entire car ride.”

Bucky sucks in a breath.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he says quietly. “I’ll be good.”

Steve laughs again and tugs the collar of Bucky’s shirt down to sink his teeth over the pulsepoint.

“You say that, but I think you like the idea. And you’re always good for me, aren’t you, sweetheart? My good boy. Do you want daddy to plug you up? Keep you ready for me, so when we get to the hotel I can just slip my cock right in?”

“Will you fuck me first?”

“Oh my sweet boy. You want me to fill you up first? Use that plug to keep me inside you? You like that idea?”

“Missed you, daddy,” Bucky manages to get out. Because he _loves_ that idea, is _dying_ for it, would have jumped on Steve’s cock the moment he came through the door if he hadn’t been carrying the stupid tree.

“My poor baby. I missed you, too. I’m sorry I had to go away for a few days.” It had been an unplanned and unavoidable trip, but even with Christmas and their wedding approaching, the company came first. Especially when it was the secret government contract knocking on the door. “Tell you what. Help me get the tree in the stand, and then I’ll take care of you. Deal?”

“Why not the other way around?”

“Because you get all sweet and clingy afterwards when I’ve been gone on a trip, and we need to get this settled and pack an overnight bag still.”

“I packed us one already,” Bucky admits as he moves Ophelia’s kitty tower aside to place the tree base near the fireplace where Steve has indicated he wants it, but not too close that there’s any real danger.

“What?”

Bucky pauses and looks up to Steve, a soft smile on his face. “I saw the weather report, and thought that you might want to go tonight to avoid the storm. So I packed a bag for that just in case, while I was going through and packing some things earlier for the honeymoon.”

Steve’s lower lip trembles a moment before he sweeps Bucky into his arms and kisses him deeply.

“You are so good to me,” he breathes, pressing his lips against Bucky’s forehead. “Thank you, sweetheart. That was very thoughtful of you.”

“Well, you’ve got enough to worry about with work and the wedding and the holidays. I’m just doing what I can to help. I also got everything we need for dinner on Christmas day. I know you’d said something about going out to eat, but with the last-minute trip, then immediately having to go to your mom’s, and then back home to get my parents, I thought you might prefer to stay home so you can relax. My mom and I will cook everything, don’t worry.”

“Oh my sweet boy. You take such good care of me, even though I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you.”

“I love you, daddy. I have to take care of you, so you can take care of me. We’re a team, right?”

Steve is walking him backwards toward the bed, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt as they go.

“What about the tree?” Bucky asks as they part long enough to wrench the shirt over his head.

“It can wait,” Steve growls. “I need you _now_.”

Bucky’s knees bump against the bed and he tumbles down. He crawls backwards, up to the pillows, within reach of the lube, as he watches Steve strip his clothes off.

“Such a good, _good_ boy. So good, even when I’m not here.”

“I’m the _best_ boy,” Bucky replies, unable to stop himself from being a shit sometimes. Steve narrows his eyes, a silent reproach for the smartass comment, before he dips his head to suck at Bucky’s nipples. Bucky sighs, arches up into Steve, desperate for the heat of skin on skin. He knows to wait, to not take the remainder of his own clothes off, though, when Steve is like this. Besides, Bucky has one more surprise for Steve, and he wouldn’t want to spoil it just yet.

Steve works his way down Bucky’s stomach, the small key dangling from the chain around his neck sending cold tickles teasing across Bucky’s skin and adding a different sort of torment to his need. Steve lifts up when he reaches his waist, and yanks Bucky’s sweatpants off. Steve’s breath leaves him in a rush, and he groans as he stares at Bucky’s body.

“Oh, baby. My sweet baby. You _are_ the best boy. Did you do this just for me, to welcome me home?” He palms over Bucky’s crotch, squeezes his balls, feels how heavy they are, and traces the clearly visible outlines of the cock cage beneath the scrap of silky blue fabric covering Bucky’s groin. “An early Christmas present that I get to unwrap?”

Bucky nods his head. “Missed you, daddy,” he whispers, unable to put more strength into the words. It wasn’t like Steve hasn’t traveled for work in the past year and a half that they’ve been together. But something about this trip got to Bucky. Steve had left in a rush, mid-morning, unplanned, unable to offer more than a hurried phone call full of apologies and a promise to be back as soon as possible, and Bucky had been left reeling. He blamed it on the holidays and the closeness of the wedding, but knew, deep down, it had dredged up all the old abandonment issues. He’d been an absolute wreck that first day, until he’d found himself in the top drawer of Steve’s nightstand after work, holding the cage in his hands. The mere idea of wearing it had felt right, like Steve would _have_ to come home to take Bucky out of it. Bucky had never admitted to Steve how grounding it felt when it was on, especially when he’d leave Bucky in it for days at a time, or how much he’d liked giving up control of his body to Steve.

As if it was a sign, Steve had called him only moments after he’d put it on, and Bucky’s world had righted itself by the time they’d hung up.

“How long?” Steve asks. His hands cup Bucky’s hips, thumbs gently rubbing along the bare skin above the lace trim of the panties, as he mouths over Bucky’s cock through the fabric.

Bucky whimpers. “The first day. Right after I got home from work.”

“Oh sweetheart. Do you want me to take you out?” he asks, reaching for the key at his neck.

 _No, that’s your decision, but I want to stay in, stay forever so you always have to be here to take care of me,_ was his first instinct to say, and Bucky dug his teeth into his bottom lip. He hadn’t expected to get so emotional when he’d imagined this in his head.

“Bucky?” Steve looks up, sees the tears running from his eyes, and is up in a heartbeat. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He’s pressing soft kisses to Bucky’s cheeks and forehead, one hand holding the back of his head protectively. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. I’m here.”

“I was so scared,” he finally chokes out. “Thought you weren’t coming back. It felt just like—like—when—they left. Or I was taken away, sent somewhere else...”

“Oh, my baby. My sweet boy. I’m so sorry. It didn’t occur to me, the way I had to leave like that—”

“It’s okay,” Bucky sniffs. “I’m okay now. I _was_ okay, after you called me that night. I know, rationally, that you’re not leaving. I hadn’t expected to react that way either. But I did, and in the moment, I felt like, if I put it on, you’d _have_ to come back to take care of me, to let me out.” There was another key in the drawer, if Bucky ever really wanted to take it off, he didn’t need Steve for that, but he refused to acknowledge that. They used the cage often enough that it made sense for Steve to always wear the key, and Bucky was more than happy to let him have that kind of control. He raised his left hand—his right was trapped under Steve’s body, and that was just fine with him—and rested his palm against Steve’s chest over the key.

Steve caught Bucky’s hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing his lips to the engagement ring.

“I am never leaving you, sweetheart.”

Bucky sniffed again and wiped at the residual tears. “I know, babe. I’m sorry for killing the mood.”

“Hush. Don’t ever apologize for telling me how you feel. Especially for something like that. That’s important.”

“Yeah but you were supposed to see it and want to fuck me senseless and not let me out, not til you were done with me. Not for me to break down and ruin everything.”

“Oh sweetheart. That’s still going to happen. Just gonna be all sweet now for you, instead of rough. Think you can handle that?”

“I might cry some more if you do that.”

“That’s okay, sweet boy. You’re beautiful when you cry, have I ever told you that?”

“ _Daddy,_ ” Bucky says, blushing, embarrassment coloring his tone.

“Hush, baby.” Steve trailed kisses down his jaw until he captured Bucky’s mouth. “You just let daddy take care of you. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Steve works his way down Bucky’s body again, this time moving slowly, carefully tending to Bucky’s broken emotions with kisses and licks and soft nips of teeth, until his face is buried between Bucky’s legs. Tongue and fingers and lips work at Bucky’s hole until he’s breathless, begging, overwhelmed by need.

“Daddy, daddy please, I need you!” he gasps, writhing beneath Steve’s strong hold.

“Look at you. Does that hurt, baby? You want me to let you out now?” he runs a finger over the flesh of Bucky’s cock where it pushes against the grid of the cage.

“No! Please, just fuck me.”

Steve leans over him and grabs a few things from the drawer--the lube, the promised plug, and a small bullet vibe.

“Daddy?” Bucky knows his voice is small and uncertain, and he can’t help it, because he’s confused, but also he does it because he knows how much that particular tone gets to Steve.

“Gonna help you out, baby, even though you want to keep that on. Gonna make you come, help you feel better. Trust me.”

“I do. I do trust you, daddy.”

Steve slicks himself up and pushes in carefully, slowly, and Bucky thinks he might die from the excruciating gentleness of it as he grabs Steve’s arms hard enough to leave bruises.

“Daddy! Daddy, please, _please_!” Bucky isn’t even sure what he’s begging for, other than needing Steve to move, needing to feel him, needing to feel needed and wanted and safe.

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby. My sweet boy. So good for me. Daddy’s going to make you feel all better, sweetheart. Don’t worry.” Steve leans forward, catching him in another kiss, and swallows his gasps when the bullet is pressed hard against his perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside.

“Oh, daddy,” Bucky breathes. His eyes close and he can’t help the way he arches, trying to get away from the sensation even as he grinds down on Steve’s cock.

Steve finally starts to roll his hips, only pulling out ever so slightly before rocking back in, the languid thrusts in stark contrast to the vibrations hurtling him to the edge of orgasm faster than is comfortable. It _hurts_ , his own cock straining against the cage, desperate to get hard and release.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, it’s okay, let go, daddy is here, I’ll catch you,” Steve is murmuring into his ear, and Bucky realizes that he’s crying, whimpering, a series of high-pitched whines and half-formed pleas falling from his lips. The pain seems to spread like napalm and yet narrow to a pinpoint at the same time, his body feeling like it’s on fire as the overload storms through his system.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Bucky cries, drawing out the word, fingers clawing at Steve’s arms and shoulders as the orgasm hits, his cock spasming weakly as the come is forced out of him.

“My good boy. Look at you. Better now?” Steve pulls the vibe away and Bucky sags in relief.

“Daddy, please, _I need you_. Please daddy, please fuck me now.”

Steve only continues his measured assault of Bucky’s senses though, not increasing the pace of his thrusts, and using the hand that had previously held the vibrator to gently caress his body while his other hand holds Bucky’s head as he kisses him. The tenderness is too much, and Bucky feels the tears begin again.

“I love you, sweetheart. I will _always_ come back to you. You are mine, and I am yours. I love you so much that I’m giving you my name, my money, my company. Never doubt that, baby.”

Bucky tries but can’t form words. He holds Steve tightly, locks his legs around Steve’s hips, and tries to pull him deeper, harder, faster.

“Please,” he manages. “Need...to... _feel_ …s’too much…”

“You need me to wreck this sweet hole of yours? So you’ll feel it even more when I fuck you later? Need to know you’re mine?”

“ _Yes,_ daddy, _please!_ ” And this is why Bucky loves Steve so much, because he understands the things Bucky doesn’t know how to say, understands what Bucky needs, and doesn’t judge, doesn’t question, just gives as much as Bucky can take.

“I was going to go easy now, since I’m plugging you up until tonight. Didn’t want to hurt you with all the sitting you’ll be doing. Because I have no intentions of being gentle later. Won’t have another chance to make you scream until the honeymoon, not with guests in the house.”

“ _Need_ it daddy. Please, please!”

“So greedy for me. Don’t say you weren’t warned, sweetheart,” Steve growls. He raises up onto his knees, lifting Bucky’s hips, and Bucky has about one heartbeat of joy at getting his way before he’s gasping, arms flailing above his head for purchase, trying to brace himself against the headboard before he crashes into it from the force of Steve’s thrusts.

“Fuck, yes, _yes_ , daddy!” He pushes against the headboard, holding himself in place as Steve slams into him mercilessly.

“Gonna fill you up, baby, let you feel me all day, remind you that you’re mine, my good boy, so good for me while I was gone.” Words are falling from Steve’s mouth almost as fast as he’s fucking into Bucky, and it’s when he gets like this, when there’s no filter between his brain and his lips, no holding back to the way he drives into Bucky, that Bucky knows Steve needs him as much as Bucky needs Steve in that moment, and it affects him more than anything else Steve does for him, fulfills him in a way that nothing else does.

“Yes, daddy, give it to me, fill me, want you inside me all day, all the time, I’m yours, daddy, yours, I love you, want to make you happy, forever, daddy, never leaving you.”

“Fuck I love you, baby. Love you so much. Love this ass. Love the way you take my cock. Love all the filthy things you want me to do to you.”

“Oh god, daddy, please, please,” Bucky cries. “Need your come, daddy, please, need _you_ , daddy…” and Bucky knows he’s rambling now, between the cries of _fuck, yes,_ and _harder daddy,_ and his throat is getting hoarse and it’s perfect, it’s everything he wanted, everything he needed, and suddenly he’s coming again, and through the haze he realizes Steve has, too, and they’re locked together, panting, neither one moving, Steve still upright on his knees and Bucky with his hips in the air and legs wrapped around him.

“Fuck, baby,” Steve says, barely a whisper.

“Thank you, daddy,” Bucky answers in the same breathless manner, eyes still closed as he basks in the afterglow. He feels Steve moving, but he hasn’t pulled out yet, so he isn’t concerned.

“Look at me, sweetheart.” Steve’s voice is low and heated, and sends a shiver through Bucky. Steve groans when Bucky unintentionally clenches around him. Bucky opens his eyes.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes, looking at Steve’s hands. In one is the bottle of lube, the other holds the plug. It’s a plug he’s worn before, slightly bigger than Steve, and smooth, no bumps or ridges, and doesn’t vibrate. “Right.” He feels himself blush, because he wants this, and it’s filthy.

“But I think, first, we’ll take this off. You need to clean it and yourself up now.” Steve empties his hands and pats Bucky’s cock as he speaks, and then slips the chain over his head to unlock the cage.

Bucky whimpers as Steve takes him gently in his hands.

“I know, baby. I know you like wearing it. But you’ve had it on for three days, and I just made you come twice. You need to come out and clean up.”

“Yes, daddy,” he says quietly, because he knows Steve won’t continue until he acknowledges the statement and the order contained in his words.

“That’s my good boy.” Steve removes the lock, slips the ring off from Bucky’s sack, and slides the cage free. “Now, I want you to clench down as I pull out, and flip over right away. Ass up, so I can get the plug in and keep as much come inside you as possible. Once that is done, back over so I can check on you, make sure there’s no pinching or bruising or raw spots from the cage.”

Steve pulls out, and without the cage on, Bucky feels the emptiness keenly.

“Over, sweetheart.”

He rolls, keeping his ass clenched as tightly as he can, not wanting to lose a single drop of Steve’s come. There’s a cold drizzle of lube over his hole, and then pressure as Steve lines up the plug. He whimpers slightly when the widest point breaches his ring, and then exhales heavily once it slips in and is tucked snugly against him.

“There’s my good boy. All filled up.” Steve taps the base of the plug and Bucky sucks in a breath. “Come on, back over, baby. Let me check you.”

Bucky moves carefully, a slight moan escaping him as the plug shifts when he drops his hips. Steve lifts his sack, looking to make sure there’s no spots of irritation or bruising from the cage and ring not being placed properly. Bucky has never put it on himself before, Steve has always been the one to do it, and he’s always been there to check him daily, make sure that he didn’t need to come out for a health or safety reason.

Bucky is trying not to think about it all too much, doesn’t want to start crying again and get all emotional about it again, so he’s wholly unprepared when Steve licks a hot stripe from his perineum to the base of his shaft, followed by kisses peppered along his thighs.

“You did a good job, baby. Didn’t hurt yourself.”

“Thank you, daddy,” he breathes, squirming as his cock rushes to fill while it’s still free and under Steve’s attention.

“Do you want it back on after you shower?”

“I—I think so?” He can barely focus with Steve’s lips feathering all over his groin.

“Look at you. I’ve milked you twice and still you’re hard for me. So needy.”

“Missed you, daddy. Need your touch.”

Steve hums thoughtfully before swallowing Bucky down, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he cries, hands flying back to the headboard again. “Daddy, no, please, too much, fuck, it hurts, daddy!” He tries to buck his hips, get Steve off him, but Steve is just so damned _strong_ , and if he’s honest, the pain isn’t unbearable, it’s just so much overstimulation after just getting the cage off and already coming twice, Steve’s never pulled three orgasms out of him in one session, let alone with such little time between them.

“Fuck, daddy, Steve, _Steve!”_ and then Bucky _does_ scream, just as Steve had promised, screams as he comes again, and it’s not much, he can feel that, but it doesn’t matter because it still happens, and Steve sucks him through all the shudders.

“Fuck, baby, you did so good,” and the pride in Steve’s voice punches through the fog that is Bucky’s brain.

“ _Daddy.”_

Steve climbs up Bucky’s body and Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders, holding him tightly as he trembles, fights yet more tears.

“Thank you, daddy. Thank you, thank you.”

“See? All sweet and clingy now. I love to make you like this.”

Bucky buries his face in Steve’s neck, doesn’t say anything.

“Did you sleep well while I was gone?”

“You know I don’t,” Bucky whispers.

Steve presses a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. “Get some sleep, baby. I’ll wake you up in time to shower before we have to leave.”

Bucky was already starting to drift, his body fucked out and his mind a blissed out haze.

“Thank you, daddy,” he mumbles. “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweet boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!
> 
> <https://hanitrash.tumblr.com/>
> 
> also, check out my published stuff? pretty please?
> 
> [https://www.amazon.com/Loralynne-Summers/](https://www.amazon.com/Loralynne-Summers/e/B00RC8DGGS?ref=sr_ntt_srch_lnk_1&qid=1577730376&sr=8-1)


End file.
